Blood of the Hunters
by Stargazer04
Summary: A once in a lifetime phenomenon turns into a race against time for the brothers to stop the ressurection of an old enemy. Fiction rated for language.
1. Becareful what you wish for

_A/N: You know the legal mumbo jumbo. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. If I did, I would be very happy and no longer single. (Mmm Dean Winchester.) No they are owned by Warner Brothers._

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester were driving along the freeway in Colorado after another successful hunt.

"I got to say Sam; this is getting to be too easy. I mean we got away from that one with barely a scratch." Dean complained.

"What would you rather Dean? We come back all bloodied and beaten and it takes weeks to recover?" Sam said.

"Not quite, but still, I feel almost cheated. Nothings challenging any more." Dean said.

"Be careful what you wish for, you may get more than you bargained for." Sam said.

"Oh lighten up, will you?" Dean said. Then his phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Dean, its Bobby."_ Bobby said.

"Hey Bobby, what's going on?" Dean said.

"_Bad news, Can you and Sam make it to Ohio by morning?"_ Bobby said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Dean said.

"_Three Hunters are dead, and their streets destroyed."_ Bobby said.

"Oh My God, what happened?" Dean asked. Sam looked at the changing expressions on Dean's face and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"_Demons we think, look all of the Hunters in the nearby states are gathering to try and make sense of what happened, I thought you might like to get involved."_ Bobby explained.

"Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can. Take care, Bobby." Dean said.

"_You too, watch your backs_." Bobby said. Then Dean hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"We're going Ohio. Bobby says three hunters are dead and the streets where they live were destroyed. All the Hunters are gathering in Ohio to try and make sense of this." Dean explained.

"Did Bobby say what they thought it was?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Demons. We're going to find out why and what they're planning." Dean said.

"Then let's go." Sam said. Dean put his foot down.

About 6 hours into the journey to Ohio, Dean caught sight of a girl on the side of the road. Sam had fallen asleep so Dean pulled over. She was pretty, she had blonde hair, slim figure and Dean couldn't help but leer at her.

"Hey, where are you headed?" Dean asked.

"Ohio." She smiled. Then she saw who they were and she smiled. Dean opened the back door.

"Hop in." Dean said.

"I'd rather not." She sighed. Dean got out and stood level to her.

"Come on we're not weirdoes, I'm …" Dean started before she interrupted him.

"Dean Winchester. Heading for the big conference in Ohio boys?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded. By this time, Sam was awake and had stepped out of the car.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Sam, how nice to finally meet you." She smirked.

"How do you know us?" Sam demanded. Her eyes flashed red.

"I've dealt with your family a lot." She smirked.

"It's you. The Bargaining Demon." Dean realised.

"Oh please, call me RED. Stands for Red Eyed Demon." RED insisted. Sam and Dean went to arm themselves. "Come on, give me some credit, if I wanted to kill you, you'd both be dead already."

"Then what do you want?" Dean demanded.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I need your help." RED asked. Sam and Dean began to laugh.

"Oh that's rich, you needing our help." Dean snickered.

"What could you possibly need our help for?" Sam asked.

"And why would we help you?" Dean added.

"Because helping me, helps you." RED said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you, but not here." RED said.

"Where will you tell us?" Dean asked.

"Ohio. I'll meet you there." RED insisted.

"Oh no you don't. How do we know you won't double cross us and lead other demons to us?" Sam replied.

"I give you my word." RED said.

"And we're just supposed to believe that and take you word?" Dean sneered.

"The word of a demon has never been credible before." Sam said.

"Mine is, I make bargains, that's what I do and as such I'm bound by the pacts I make. I can't go back on them. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't desperate." RED said.

"Still, we'd prefer it if you came with us, on our terms. Get in the car." Dean demanded. She moved to get in the car when Dean slapped some handcuffs on her wrists.

"Oh that's nice." RED spat.

"We're not taking any chances." Sam said. Then Dean shoved her in the back of the car.

"Do you treat all your passengers this way?" RED asked.

"Only the ones who might try to kill while we're driving." Dean said.

"You know I could get out of these in a flash." RED said.

"No, you couldn't." Sam said. They looked up and she followed their gaze. On the roof of the car was a devil's trap.

"Oh, I forgot about that." RED said. Sam and Dean looked at each other then Dean started to drive.

"Alright now talk, why do you need our help?" Sam asked.

"The reason you're going to Ohio. Those dead hunters, I know what happened and why." RED said. Sam and Dean looked at her then each other.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know 


	2. The Hunter's Gathering

_A/N Back again with the legal stuff. You know the drill.

* * *

_

The hunters had gathered in an underground base. There were about 30 hunters there, including Bobby. They were waiting for Sam and Dean. Bobby kept looking at his watch. A hunter from Seattle came to him.

"Bobby, we need to start." He insisted.

"All right." Bobby said. He took his stand at the front. The hunters were all talking amongst themselves. "Can I have your attention please?" Everyone looked at Bobby. "Now, everyone is here for the same reason. To find out what happened to Tobias Hodge, Mason Goldbridge and Arnold Dukakis. From what we know they were killed and the streets where they live were completely destroyed, no evidence of who or what did it or why."

"But their bodies were never found." Aaron added.

"We can assume they're dead. But who or why?" Bobby said

"Demons would have, but why? The destruction will be all over the news, that area won't safe for them. They'll be seen." Giorgio suggested.

"The demons don't care about being seen, it's as if they're being careless, desperate." Ellen added.

"Demons are normally more tactful and strategic, why be careless now?" Bobby wondered. Then the doors burst open. Everyone turned their attention and saw Sam and Dean come in with a young woman.

"Sorry we're late, but we have something you all may want to hear." Dean said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Sam and Dean Winchester." Bobby said.

"Hi." Sam said.

"They've brought a civilian here. How could they bring a civilian here?" The Seattle hunter demanded.

"Gabriel, give them a chance to explain." Bobby added. Sam and Dean brought the girl to the front. "Sam, Dean, do you want to explain this?"

"No, she will." Dean insisted, pushing the girl forward. "Well show them." She turned to the hunters and flashed them her red eyes. The hunters all stood up.

"A demon! They brought a demon to us." Henry gasped.

"Not just any demon, the deal making demon. An upper level demon. Why would you bring her here?" Bobby asked.

"Because she needs our help and she can help us." Dean explained.

"She's a demon, why would she help us?" Gabriel said.

"She gave us her word." Sam said. Bobby looked at them.

"She gave you her word?" Bobby asked.

"What good is the word of this demon?" Henry added.

"The word of this demon is everything. It's the only power she's got. If she has given her word to Sam and Dean, then she's bound to it." Bobby explained.

"Don't I get a say in this?" RED insisted.

"Wait until your turn." Dean snapped.

"What did she tell you?" Ellen asked.

"Something you all want to hear. She told us of this legend. Every thousand years the moon shines blood red for seven days and …" Dean started.

"And it's the one time that the demons are at their most powerful. With the right amount of power and the right ritual, they can resurrect dead demons or demons that have been banished to hell. That's what they want to do." RED finished.

"Is that even possible, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'll need to check it out. But we'll let her continue." Bobby said.

"The particular ritual they need to perform requires a number of things. First it'll need and upper level demon to facilitate it then dark monks to perform it on a dark alter in a satanic temple. The main ingredient as it were to resurrect a particular demon is the blood of the hunter who killed them. And they will do anything to get it. Sound familiar?" RED explained.

"Hodge, Goldbridge and Dukakis. Are you saying they could still be alive?" Ellen asked.

"It's a possibility. The blood needs to be fresh." RED said.

"So when is this supposed demonic holy week going to be?" Gabriel asked.

"It begins the seventh day of the seventh month of the seventh year." RED said.

"The 7th of July 2007." Dean said.

"But that's this Saturday." Sam realised.

"They're getting desperate. They're trying to collect as many hunters as possible to raise as many demons as they can and are crushing anything or anyone that gets in their way." Ellen added.

"That would explain Tobias, Mason and Arnie." Gabriel said.

"But it puts every single one of us in danger." Sam said.

"Yeah it does, but one of you the most. I just didn't want to tell you this is the car." RED said.

"Wait a minute, why is she helping us? I thought that if anything, she'd be helping them, not us?" Matthews demanded.

"Because some demons down there like things the way they are when some of the others were dead. That's the reason I'm helping you and why I need your help. I need protection. They'll kill me if they find out I'm doing this and trying to stop them." RED explained. "The main I'm doing this is because I've heard their main plan for this and it's not good, for hunters or demons, some demons anyway. They are going to do what it takes to bring one demon in particular back."

"And who might that be?" Dean asked.

"The Yellow Eyed Demon." RED said.


	3. Protecting Dean

"The demons plan to what??" Dean demanded.

"They want to resurrect the Yellow Eyed Demon, an idea that's normally well received amongst the demons, but not all of us." RED said.

"Why are you so opposed to it?" Dean asked.

"Because he was in charge when he was around and killed and tortured more demons than the hunters because they stood up to the way he was running things. If he's brought back and he finds out I'm doing this, whatever he does to me will make what he's done to you look like a picnic." RED said.

"So basically you're doing this to save your own skin?" Gabriel added.

"When a demon is desperate enough, they'll do anything to stay alive." Bobby said.

"Wait, you said to bring back a particular demon, they need to the blood of the hunter who killed them?" Sam asked.

"That's right." RED said.

"Sam, what is it?" Bobby said.

"They're going to come after Dean." Sam realised.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Think about it, man. They want to bring back the Yellow Eyed Demon right? They're going to need your blood to bring him back because…" Sam started.

"I'm the one who wasted the son of a bitch with the Colt." Dean finished.

"And the YED's supporters are hell bent on bringing him back." RED said.

"Which means they're going to be coming. Soon and hard." Bobby added.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute. We don't even know if this legend is true, it is a legend after all." Dean said.

"Gee thanks!" RED scoffed.

"No offence, but consider the source, you might just be buttering us up so that you can strike." Dean added.

"I gave you my word." RED said.

"Then don't be offended if we check it up." Bobby said

"Good point. No point getting worked up if it's nothing." Gabriel added.

"Well, I may not be Ash, but I can check if it's legit." Ellen said.

"I can help you with that." Bobby suggested. Then he and Ellen went to walk away.

"Hey, we're coming too." Dean said. He and Sam went to follow them.

"I might as well come too." RED said. She followed them, leaving the hunters talking amongst themselves.

30 minutes later Bobby, Sam, Dean, Ellen and RED went back to the hunters, with sombre looks on their faces.

"What did you find?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, it's legit alright. It was hard to trace but it's real." Ellen said.

"Which means we're all in danger." Aaron said.

"Not all of us." Bobby added, looking at Dean.

"We can't give those demons a chance to catch Dean and raise the YED." Sam said.

"No we can't. Which is why Dean is to be sent to safe house." Bobby started. At which Dean shot him a look of disgust.

"What? Are you kidding me? You're just going to send me somewhere because some big bad demons are coming for me? No, I'm not going." Dean protested.

"Dean, we don't have a choice here. We know for a fact that they'll be coming for you." Sam argued.

"Then let them come! " Dean yelled, taking the others by surprise. "They always come and they always will, and we always fight them. Why is this time any different?" Dean turned away from them.

"Because they don't care who they kill to get to you. They want you and they will do what it takes to get you, even if it means destroying half of the US. And they will." Bobby argued.

"Dean, if you don't do this, then a lot of innocent people are going to die. You heard what happened to those three hunters? That could be us, unless we can keep you safe." Ellen tried reasoning with him.

"They're right man, you need to go." Sam said.

"Sam, you're going too." Bobby said. At which, Sam spun around and looked at Bobby.

"What? Why do I have to go?" Sam protested.

"Because misery loves company." Dean smirked.

"Because the demons know that you are the fastest way to get to Dean and they will not hesitate to use you to get to him. Neither of you are safe. You're both going to the safe house." Bobby explained.

"Oh fantastic, so while there's some demonic battle going on between the hunters and the demons, we're just to lie low, sit back and do nothing?" Dean said.

"For how long?" Sam said.

"Just until the week is over, then they're no bigger a threat then they were before." Ellen explained.

"Oh Joy!" Dean sighed sarcastically.

"10 days of lying low won't kill you." Gabriel added.

"But 10 days of not lying low will." Aaron said.

"Alright, we'll do it. But we're not happy about this." Dean complained.

"Take it up with us next week." Bobby said.

"So where is this safe house? Sam asked.

"A place that only a handful of us know of and is very well protected. No demons can come with in 50 ft of this place. You'll be safe there until we give the all clear."

Bobby explained.

"Whoopee!" Dean sighed again.

"Well, we'd best get going. Come on misery." Sam said with a smirk. Dean glared at Sam as Bobby led them away.

"Hey, what about me?" RED said.

"Sorry sweetheart, but this is as far as you go." Bobby said.

"You're going to leave me here?" RED said.

"Not here. But you are going to stay with us because we can't risk you going back to the demons because even though you gave us your word you wouldn't turn us in to the demons, doesn't mean they won't torture you for the information. We can't take that risk." Bobby explained.

"Well, I'm flattered that you're so concerned about my safety." RED added sarcastically.

"Oh we're not doing this for you." Gabriel said.

"Keep her in the solitary cell until I get back." Bobby ordered. RED looked at them, horrified.

"You can't do this to me!" RED protested.

"If she tries anything, exorcise her." Bobby threatened. Then he turned to Sam and Dean. "Come on, boys, we'd best get going."

"Oh alright." Dean moaned. "But we're taking my car." Then he, Sam and Bobby walked out to Dean's car.

* * *

_I will try my best to bring you regular updates for this story is going to get better. Watch this space! Please r&r if you want more!!_


	4. Safehouse

_A/N Sorry it took so long to update. Life got a bit crazy, but i'm back now. P.S I own nothing_.

Sam, Dean and Bobby had been driving for 6 hours when Bobby finally directed Dean to a Wyoming suburb, with a rather large and ancient looking house at the end of the street, sitting by itself.

"That's it. Windermere house, safest place in the states from the demons. They don't know about it, they can't get to it and this is where you're both going ton be living for the time being." Bobby told them.

"Oh joy, doesn't this place look like a bundle of laughs?" Dean quipped sarcastically.

"Say what you will, but you boys don't really have much of a choice." Bobby said.

"We'll stay, we promise. Don't we Dean"? Sam said, looking at Dean.

"Yeah whatever." Dean said. He stopped at the gate.

"Password." A voice over the intercom said.

"Haleous Cristo." Bobby said.

"In the name of God." Sam interjected. The gate swung open and Dean drove in. He pulled up in the parking lot of the house and they all got out. They went to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a seasoned hunter.

"Bobby Singer, well well, what hell hounds dropped you on my door?" The hunter said, shaking Bobby's hand.

"Jacob Mayhew, it's been a while. This is Sam and Dean Winchester, surely you were told why we're here." Bobby said.

"Theses are John Winchester's boys?" Jacob said.

"You knew our dad?" Dean asked.

"Son, nearly every hunter in the country knew your dad. He was a legend." Jacob told them.

"We can discuss John later, right now, we need to get these two set up for the next 10 days." Bobby interrupted.

"Right, right. The days of the blood red moon, the chance for demons to raise their dead and they want to use Dean to raise the Yellow Eyed Demon. Well, you've come to the right place. No demon has ever been able to find it for over 100 years. Not since this place was built by Samuel Colt." Jacob explained.

"Samuel Colt?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"I thought that might get your attention. Now you know how safe you'll be." Bobby added. "Well Jacob, I'm going to leave them in your hands. There's something I still need to take care of. Then I'll be back in 3 days to check on them."

"You act like you don't trust us." Dean said.

"Because I don't, I know what you are like. If you don't like something, you'll do whatever you can to get out of it, but for the love of god, you will both stay put for your safety and the safety of others." Bobby pleaded with them.

"Alright, we'll be good." Dean said.

"Alright then, I'll see you in 3 days." Bobby said. Then Bobby left.

"Come on guys; let me show you around and where you'll be staying." Jacob offered. Sam and Dean followed him inside and the door shut.

* * *

In a warehouse in Northern Wyoming, a group of Demons had gathered to try and catch the Winchesters.

"You realise this is virtually mission impossible, the Winchesters are the most illusive of the hunters and they've mysteriously vanished off the radar." One demon said.

"That maybe true, but they fell off the scope in Southern Wyoming, where a lot of hunters have been vanishing lately. And not because of demons." Another said. The rest of them figured it out.

"They have a safe house. Protected from us finding it." A third said.

"And that's where they've taken the Winchesters." The first one added.

"We don't need both of them, but we need Dean Winchester for our plan, and we will get him. Even if we have to destroy Wyoming to get him." The second one vowed.

"How about we go more subtle?" Another demon suggested. They all looked at her.

"What do you suggest?" The first demon said. The fourth demon reached into the shadows and pulled out a pretty blonde girl. She looked drugged.

"This is Jo." He said.

"Ellen and Bill's kid? Where did you find her?" The second one said.

"Hunting me in West Texas. I got the better of her. I was going to use her to send a message to the Hunters, but this is so much better because she knows the location of the Hunter's safe house." The fourth demon explained.

"We can use her to get to the Winchester's. Even use her to get passed the defences." The third demons said. The fourth demon left his current body and possessed Jo.

"Shall we?" She smirked.

* * *

Sam and Dean had been at the safe house for 2 days and Dean was already itching to leave. Sam was enjoying exploring the history of the mansion, but wasn't so impressed. He was lying on his bed, listening to his walkman when Sam came back into their shared room.

"Dean, you gotta check out the history around this mansion. The protection charms and incantations that were used to shield this place from demons were the original ones used by Samuel Colt when he built it and..." Sam started, then he realised that Dean wasn't paying attention. "Dean?" Dean still didn't answer. Sam picked up a book threw it at Dean. "Dean!" Dean shot up and turned his music off.

"What did you do that for?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, I'm trying to tell you of the history of this place to try and get you out of this room." Sam said.

"Sam, I don't need to know the history of this place or of Samuel Colt. I'm just trying to pretend I'm not here." Dean said.

"Dean, you've barely left this room since we got here. The least we can do is learn something about the hunter who built a 100sq mile Devil's Trap and this place." Sam argued.

"Look Sam, I realise what you're trying to do and I appreciate it, I really do. But I'm tired of hiding. You know me, I don't hide. I'd rather face this thing head on." Dean protested.

"But Dean, this situation is bigger then you, bigger then everyone. We need to lie low, just for a few more days, and then we can hit the road again." Sam said. Dean got up and went towards his things.

"No. I can't stay here, I'll suffocate." Dean said. He began packing his things.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm leaving." Dean said.

"Dean, the Demons will find you as soon as you leave the protection of the mansion." Sam protested.

"I don't care, Sam. Didn't you hear me before? I'm suffocating here." Dean argued.

"If you leave, the demons will kill you." Sam said.

"If I don't, I'll kill myself." Dean argued back. Sam looked at Dean. "Look Sam, I'm going whether you like it or not. You can stay if you want, but I'm going." Then Dean began to walk away. Sam watched after him.

"Dean wait." Sam called. Dean stopped and let Sam catch up.

"So, you're coming with me?" Dean asked.

"I'm not going to let you go out there by yourself. I still need to watch your back." Sam said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Dean smirked. Then they both went to leave. They opened the front door when they were stopped by Jacob.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Jacob asked.

"Sorry Jacob, it's been fun, but we're leaving." Dean said.

"You know I can't let you leave. We promised Bobby we'd keep you safe." Jacob said.

"Look, if you want to stop us, you'll have to kill us." Dean said. Jacob looked at him. "Do you really want to kill us?" Jacob moved aside as Sam and Dean walked out.

"You realise I'm going to have to report this." Jacob said.

"You do that." Dean smirked as they walked towards Dean's car. Jacob watched as they drove off.

* * *

6 Hours after Sam and Dean left the Mansion; there was a knock at the door. Jacob answered to reveal Jo.

"Hi, I'm Jo, Ellen's Daughter." Jo said.

"Ellen's kid, well it's nice to see you here, but we weren't expecting you." Jacob said, eyeing Jo suspiciously.

"I know, my mom apologises for the intrusion but she sent me here to check on the Winchesters." Jo said.

"Bobby is the only one to check on the Winchesters and he's not due here till morning. I'm sorry, but I can't let you in." Jacob said.

"At least let me see them, they'll be happy to see me." Jo begged.

"That I could do, but they're not here." Jacob said, at which, Jo's expression darkened.

"What? When did they leave? Where did they go?" She demanded.

"Since when are you so interested in the Winchesters?" Jacob asked.

"Since I need them to bring my master back to life." Jo said.

"Your master?" Jacob asked.

"Oh well, if I can't have the Winchesters, I'll have to settle for destroying this place." Jo said. Then her eyes went black.

"What the..? How did you find us?" Jacob demanded, backing into the mansion, with Jo following him.

"Because Jo is the daughter of the partner of John Winchester, of course she knew where this place was, and how to cross the protection incantations and charms protecting the mansion." Jo said. She then used her powers to throw Jacob into the wall. "And now I can invite my friends for a little hunter's party." Jo laughed manically.

* * *

_Well, i hope this was worth the wait. I'll post more if people R&R. Please!!!_


End file.
